Theatrical rigging includes numerous backdrops which are moved in and out of position by means of counterweights. The guides for these counterweights are typically in the form of elongated upright runners secured in position by spaced apart support rods at right angles to the runners. In accordance with conventional practice, these runners are provided with rear mounting surfaces which must be first set up in position relative to the support rods and then, after being properly positioned, they are drilled where intersecting the support rods for receiving securing bolts or the like.
The mounting arrangement for a standard counterweight guide as described immediately above is extremely labour intensive, particularly when considering that these guides often attain lengths of 60 feet or more, requiring numerous drilling and bolting locations. Accordingly, this standard mounting arrangement is both costly and very time consuming.